Mental Breakdown
by LivForever
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to let it out.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes were stained glassy red and they had a burning feeling to them from the amount of tears she had cried. She hadn't moved from the spot she was sitting in for four hours. The tears still trickled down her face and landed in what was now a puddle on her shirt. She didn't bother trying to stop. What was the point?

_"Olivia, please don't let them take me! Olivia! OLIVIAAA!"_

The words pierced at her heart and made her weep out loud. All of the painful memories were just flooding back into her mind and no matter what she did she couldn't stop them.

_"Elliot turned in his papers."_

More tears were falling faster now and she felt her lungs constricting, making it harder for her to breathe. She knew if she didn't stop she would send herself into a panic attack but there was no stopping it.

_Blood. Everywhere. Deep crimson staining the white tile and seeping into the broken cracks of shattered glass. Then she saw the body lying lifeless on the floor. "I definitely saw a lot of my mother in her."_

More sobs wracked her body and the tears were falling even harder. There was so much devastation. So much loss. She couldn't take it anymore... She was tired of pretending that she was okay. She was losing everything that mattered to her. Everything was slowly slipping out of her hands.

_"Nobody's ever going to love you. Look at you... you're look just like your father."_

She would never understand why her life was the way it was. She would never understand why she stayed strong for so long. She realized now that it was what was tearing her apart. She couldn't hide it anymore. She was broken.

"Olivia! Olivia, open this damn door before I bust it in!" She slowly turned her head to look at the door and she recognized Don Cragen's voice. She should have known. She didn't move and she barely jumped when Don finally kicked the door in. She just stared at him in a trance.

"Olivia, what the hell is going on?"

She shrugged and he walked closer to her. He could see by her face that she had been crying for quite some time. He wondered how long.

"Everything I have ever loved," she choked out, "Goes away. Disappears. Dies. What's the point anymore? I go to work everyday... I care about the victims... I come home, I go to sleep, and I do it all over again. There's always another victim. There's always another perp."

_"The difference between you and a victim, is you can walk away."_

"There isn't always another Elliot Stabler. There isn't always another Calvin Arliss."

"Liv..."

"I've lost everybody," she whispered, "And each time it was my fault."

"Olivia, you know that isn't true. You're upset right now and you aren't thinking clear."

"If I would have worked Vivian's case by the rules I would still have Calvin... If I would have found that cheap bastard sooner then Sonya would still be alive. I should have known Jenna was going to do what she did," Olivia sobbed, "I could have stopped her!"

"Liv, none of that was your fault."

"Really?" she asked looking at him with a pained expression on her face.

"Really."

"Calvin sent me a letter," she said in a voice barely above her a whisper. She held up the piece of paper that was in her hand and started reading it.

"Dear Olivia," she began, "My mom's out of rehab. I'm living with her again and I wish I wasn't. She hasn't changed. She worse. Why did you let me go, Olivia?" She had to stop for a minute because her tears were clouding her vision. Every word she read made another piece of her heart break off. "Why didn't you love me?"

"Calvin didn't write that," Don said carefully taking the letter from Olivia's hands, "he wouldn't. That boy thinks you hung the moon and stars."

"Used to. He used to think that. Before I let them take him away..."

Now all of that was one big memory. One big memory full of torture that wouldn't stop replaying in her head. It was like a song stuck on repeat and no matter how hard you tried you couldn't fix it. It was destroying her.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Olivia shook her head to the voice that was talking to her. She was so out of it that she didn't even realize who it was. Her body shook violently from her sobs as she sat on the bed with her knees pulled to her chest. Looking into the mirror on the wall was like reading the end of a book first. You know if it's going to be good or bad just by reading the last chapter before the rest. She didn't like this book and she wished there were more pages.

_"If you can't trust your partner, it's time to get a new one."_

This was the end. She knew she couldn't take it anymore. Slowly but surely the memories would kill her.

"Here," the person said, "You're freezing. Scoot over."

She felt the weight of the bed shift and she realized someone had moved her over. Somebody was sitting on the bed with her. They were moving her hair out of her face. Then she felt a tug at her hand and she looked down to see somebody holding it.

"I quit my job," he whispered, "That doesn't mean I quit loving you."

She felt shivers up and down her spine and she thought this was just another cruel joke the universe was playing on her. "Elliot?"

He nodded. "Olivia Benson, you don't have to hide behind the pain anymore. It's okay. You can let it all out and nobody, nobody, is going to judge you because of it. You're a hero to so many people. Think about all the good that you have done in this world. Think about all of the people that have thanked you. Think about the good memories."

_"Like you said, you're the longest relationship I've ever been in with a man. Who else would put up with me?"_

_"Look how great you turned out."_

_"Maybe God remembered how cute you were as a carrot."_

"Olivia, there's somebody here to see you." The weight sifted on the bed again, this time near the end.

"Hey Olivia," a young voice said, "It's me. It's Calvin."

"Calvin?"

He nodded, "I didn't write that letter," he whispered, "I would never say that. You were the best home I ever lived in. The best person I ever lived with."

Olivia let out another sob. This was too much. The next thing she knew her head was buried into Elliot's chest and he was rubbing her back and soothing her tears.

"It'll all be okay," he whispered, "You're not in this alone. It's okay. It's going to be okay. I love you. You're okay. Everything is okay."

Except everything wasn't okay. Elliot was gone and so was Calvin. They weren't ever coming back.

"Olivia, we need you to talk to us. Tell us what you're thinking about."

"Elliot?" she asked turning her head to the doctor who was wearing a white lab coat.

"No, Sweetheart, I'm Dr. Collins."

"El, I'm sorry."

"Olivia, Elliot isn't here."

"El, please forgive me."

"What's wrong with her?" Don demanded to know.  
Dr. Collins sighed, "She seems to have had a mental break down. She isn't stable right now and I think it's best we give her a sedative to calm her down for tonight. Hopefully tomorrow she will be better and we can talk with her."

Don nodded and then took Olivia's hand in his. He took one look at her and wondered how they got here. How the tough badass cop that he came to know was now so fragile and weak... he should have looked out for her more. He should have broken Olivia and Elliot's partnership up a long time ago.

**A/N Okay, so, I know I have a lot of stories up and they are all in the process of being finished! All of them! So here's a new one while you wait. Hope you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Collins had given Olivia some medicine in hopes of calming her down long enough to talk to her and figure out what was going on. Hopefully she could get to the bottom of things and figure out what caused her breakdown to happen. Then they could begin working to fix it. It was already late at night but patients tended to shut down if you waited too long.

"So, Olivia, can you tell me about your day today? Starting from the beginning. What did you do?"

"I got up at five," Olivia began quietly while staring at nothing in particular, "I took a shower and I went to work like I do every morning. There was a case about a missing girl but Fin and Amanda found her."

"Okay," Dr. Collins said to show she was listening, "What else?"

"My captain called me into his office. He told me that..." Olivia took a deep breath and gripped the sheet tighter in her hand, "he told me that my partner turned in his papers. He was retiring."

"Then what happened?"

Olivia sat quietly, thinking about why she was even here in the first place. She couldn't remember how she got there but she remembered everything up until that point. She wanted to cry and scream and throw things but the way Don was holding her hand was giving her the strength to talk. She sighed, "Then... I went into an empty room."

"Why?" Dr. Collins questioned.

"I didn't want anyone to see me cry."  
"What did you do after that?"

"I went home. I needed to be alone... I... couldn't stop thinking about everything. Everyone that I've lost... everyone that I have ever loved... I can't do anymore. It's too much." Her eyes were getting teary again and Dr. Collins could see that Olivia was stressed so she decided she would come back the next day.

"I'm going to help you get better, Olivia," Dr. Collins said, "I understand you have had a tough time and the pressure and the stress was just too much for you to handle all by yourself. Hopefully you will trust me and we can talk about it and we can get you all better."

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"I don't know," Dr. Collins answered sympathetically, "We can't really put a time on how long I takes."

Olivia just nodded and Dr. Collins excused herself from the room leaving Olivia and Don alone.

"It's getting late," Don said, "You should try and get some rest. You're exhausted." He stood up from the chair and grabbed the blanket that was folded on the foot of the bed and unfolded it. He swung it in the air and then covered her up with it.

"I don't know how this happened," Olivia whispered with exhaustion taking over, "I really don't."

"Now isn't the time to figure that out, Liv," Don said gently, "You don't have to do it by yourself. You're not alone."

Olivia gave him the smallest smile, but it was still a smile and Don would happily accept it. "Visiting hours are almost over but, I'll be back first thing in the morning."

Olivia shook her head no, "You don't have to do that. You have work and... I'll be okay."

"I'll see you in the morning, Liv," he said heading for the door. He wasn't going to argue with her. He needed her to realize that she wasn't alone. He cared about her like a daughter. He had known her for so long now that it seemed like forever. He wasn't going to ever leave her because then she really would be alone.

Olivia sunk her head further into the crappy pillow and shut her eyes. She was embarrassed for how she had let her superior officer see her. She didn't know if she would be allowed to have her job back after this. Psych surely wouldn't pass her. She sighed and forced everything to clear her mind. She just wanted to sleep and forget about everything; even if it was only for a little while.

The next morning started off on a bad note. Dr. Collins had came into Olivia's room to try and get her to talk some more but Olivia wasn't having it. All she would do was sit there and cry and she wouldn't tell anyone why. She hadn't said a word.

"Olivia," Dr. Collins said sitting down on the edge of the hospital bed, "I need you to talk to me. I know you're hurting. I know you're upset. Bottling it up inside isn't going to help..."

_"Bottling it up inside hasn't worked for you. You're the one with the problem."_

"I just want to help you," Dr. Collins continued. "Are you at least listening to me?"

Olivia looked up at the younger lady who was basically begging her to talk. She wanted to yell 'no' that she wasn't having it but, Dr. Collins was being so nice to her. "Yes," she finally said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Olivia shrugged.

"Who is Elliot?"

Olivia smiled a real smile. "Elliot is Elliot. He is hard headed and stubborn but he has so much compassion. He cares so much about the people he loves. He'll do anything for them." Her smile slowly faded. "Elliot was my best friend for thirteen years. We told each other everything. Everything accept the one thing that mattered most. Elliot Stabler is-"

"Stabler?" Dr. Collins' eyes grew wide, "Elliot Stabler?"

Olivia looked at her with a questioning look, "Yes."

Dr. Collins opened her mouth to say something but shut it quickly. Now wasn't the best time to bring it up.

"So he was the reason you were crying so hard when your captain came to your house last night?"

"One of them," Olivia said quietly, "I have a lot of things to cry about..."

Dr. Collins offered her a sad smile, "Like what?"

Olivia shrugged, "Calvin... Sonya... my mom."

"Who are Calvin and Sonya?"

Olivia sighed, she didn't want to talk about them. She was trying to forget about them not bring them up. It was only making her feel worse. "It doesn't matter," she decided on saying, "None of it matters anymore. They're gone."

"What happened to them?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Olivia stressed with the frustration evident in her voice.

"If you tell me about it... maybe I could help. And maybe then you wouldn't be so sad. That's what you are, isn't it? Sad?"

Olivia sighed again and reached up to wipe a tear away that had escaped from the corner of her eye. She nodded slowly, "Of course I'm sad. Who wouldn't be?"

Dr. Collins wasn't able to get much more information out of Olivia that day so she decided that she would give her a break and visit again after dinner. She had seen several patients who were there because they were sad or had just had enough of life. Olivia was like that but, she was much different. Her sadness seemed more... real. Dr. Collins was sure she didn't know the whole story yet but she hoped to get it out of Olivia soon. She really wanted to help her get back on her feet.

Don had came back to the hospital just as he promised and he brought a cinnamon bagel and a steaming cup of french vanilla coffee. He knew how much Olivia needed her coffee to function so he thought he was doing a good thing. When he arrived at her room and tried to give her the goodies, she refused.

"I'm not hungry," she said, "But thanks..." She rolled over onto her side so her back was facing Don and she wrapped herself up like a cocoon, hoping to escape the harshness this world had to offer.

"You don't even want your coffee? It's french vanilla..."

"I'm sorry," Olivia said quietly.

Don smiled sadly at her. He wished there was something he could do. He wished he could have prepared her somehow for Elliot's departure. He wished somehow he could bring Elliot back and make him realize that what he and Olivia had was profound.

"I don't know how I ended up like this," Olivia said breaking Don free of his thoughts. "A few years ago I would never have pictured myself here... like this. So weak... so... vulnerable. How did this happen?"

Don walked around the end of the bed so he was now facing Olivia and he could see the tears glistening in her eyes. All he had seen her do the past two days was cry. It was breaking his heart.

"You lost someone you love," Don said sadly, "I know what it's like... It's hard... you think your life is over."

Olivia choked back a sob, "My life is over. What else do I have to live for? My job? I'm sure I won't be getting that back anytime soon... I have no one. When I leave this place I get to go home to my empty house and spend the rest of my life by myself... alone. That's all I've ever known though... so it's not like it'll be any different."

Don had had enough. He wasn't going to stand around and let Olivia talk like this. He needed her to see that she was better and had more to live for and that this was just a bump in the road on a long hard journey.

"Enough," he said sternly, "That's enough. You can't keep acting like this. You're stronger than this. Sure it's tough. I know that, Olivia, I know. I know you will need time. But you have to want to get better. You have to believe that this is just a bump in the road. There's still so much more you have to do!"

Olivia made eye contact with him for the first time that morning and the tears were burning her cheeks. "You think so?"

"Liv, I know so. I know what kind of person you are. You're one of the best people I have ever met. I know that you feel alone right now but, you aren't. Liv, I look at you like you're my daughter. How long have we known each other now? Thirteen years? I know more about you than I do about myself." He let out a small chuckle and it gained a small smile from Olivia. A real, genuine, smile.

"Thanks..." she whispered, "For everything. I'm going to try... I'm really going to try and get better. I just... it will take some time."

"I know that," he said, "I understand. Take all the time you need. As for your job, it's waiting for you whenever you're ready to come back."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem, Liv. None at all."

It was after dinner time now and Olivia was waiting not so patiently in her room for Dr. Collins. She was ready to talk about some things but she didn't know how long she would be ready so she needed Dr. Collins to come now. She stared at the clock hanging on the wall and counted down the seconds until there was finally a knock at the door.

"Hello, Olivia," Dr. Collins said sporting a big smile, "How are you?"

"I'm good," she said for lack of a better word, "I'm ready to talk."

Dr. Collins looked surprised. She pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down; ready to listen. "So talk."

"Calvin was... my son. Well, not really... I mean, I loved him like one and I wish he was but, he's not. Anyway, his mother was in real bad shape and she ended up signing parental rights over to me. She just left him in the squad room with an envelope. Then... a few weeks later she revoked the rights. She sent Calvin to live with his grandparents in Vermont. He was screaming for me... telling them he didn't want to go," Olivia whispered toward the end, "I had to fight so hard to keep my tears at bay. All I keep thinking about is the last hug I gave to him. I didn't want to let him go."

"What did you do after Calvin left?"

Olivia thought about the question and wondered what relevance it held. "I went back to work," she said simply, "Actually I tried to go back to work but, Elliot wouldn't stop pestering me. He took me home and I went to bed."

Dr. Collins nodded and wrote some things down in her notepad for later. "Okay, so I know who Calvin is and I know a little about Elliot. Who's Sonya?"

Olivia smiled weakly, "Sonya was... well... we weren't exactly friends. She had a problem with alcohol... she reminded me of my mother. She went to rehab and she got better and then she got another chance at her job and we were working a case together... she was killed."

"So you cared about her?"

Olivia nodded, "After she came back she apologized to all of us and I could tell she meant it..."

Dr. Collins nodded again and wrote down a few more things. "What did you do after all of this?"

"Well, uh, Elliot... came back from Quantico. He had some training to do and I cried. I couldn't control it. He made sure I was okay though and he never left my side the whole night."

"He cared about you," she stated.

"He did," Olivia said quietly, "There's a key word there."

"What makes you think he stopped?"

Olivia all of a sudden didn't want to talk anymore. She was getting sad thinking about Calvin and Sonya and thinking about Elliot leaving just made her want to crawl into a ball and sob endlessly. "I don't think I want to talk anymore..."

Dr. Collins gave Olivia a sad smile and told her she did a good job talking about what she could. She told Olivia that she understood if she wasn't ready to talk about Elliot yet and that it was okay. Then she told Olivia she would see her in the morning and left.

Olivia lay back in bed and pulled the covers up over top of her. The room was stuffy but she couldn't sleep without something to cuddle with. "You always were the one to make me crazy, El," she whispered into the night air, "If only you knew that..."


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia had woken up from not too long ago and she couldn't go back to sleep no matter how much she tried. She tossed and turned and tried the covers off and then on again. She tried sticking one leg out but then she would get too cold and she would pull it back in. She sighed in frustration and finally just threw the covers off the bed.

Dr. Collins was just about to end her shift after checking on all her patients when she saw that Olivia was awake. "Hey," she said quietly entering the room, "Everything okay?" She glanced around and noticed that the blanket was on the floor.

"I can't sleep," Olivia complained, "I have a headache."

"That could be from stress," Dr. Collins suggested lightly, "Would you like some warm tea? Maybe that will help you sleep."  
Olivia shrugged, "I just want to go home... I want to sleep in my own bed..."

"You're not ready to leave yet, Olivia. I know you're frustrated but, it's really best if you stay. You really opened up today and you did great. That was a big step closer to you going home."

Olivia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel her pulse beating in her ears and she was sure her brain was going to explode. "... Is that offer for warm tea still up?"

Dr. Collins smiled, "Yes. I'll be right back."

Dr. Collins was back in the room within ten minutes with a warm cup of tea and she handed it off to Olivia along with a chocolate doughnut. "I heard you didn't eat your dinner very well," she said when she handed it to her, "I also heard you love chocolate."

Olivia smiled thankfully and then took her first bite of the doughnut, enjoying every bite of the sweetness.

"You want to try to sleep now?" Dr. Collins asked, "Or do you maybe want to talk some more?"

"I don't want to keep you late," Olivia said, "You're already ten minutes over time."

Dr. Collins gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry about me. It's my job as the psychiatrist to worry about you. So does that mean you want to talk?"

Olivia nodded and reached over to the bedside table to sit her coffee mug down on it. She grabbed the blanket from off the floor and shook it out getting the dirt and dust off of it. Then she wrapped herself up inside of it and cleared her throat. "Whenever I would get sad before... or had a bad day... Elliot would always be there. Even when I didn't necessarily want him to; he was there."  
"Olivia, what happened to Elliot? Why isn't he your partner anymore?"

Olivia sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "He uh, he shot a young girl at work... she was going to shoot someone else and... he didn't come back after that. I guess it was too much for him..."  
Dr. Collins nodded sympathetically. She couldn't imagine what they saw in their line of work and it was no wonder Olivia was in the predicament she was in now. "So now that Elliot isn't around, you feel as if things are harder to deal with?"

"I just feel... alone. Like... I have nobody... like I did something wrong because everyone I have ever loved gets taken away or leaves. I'm just... sick of it. I don't understand the point anymore."

"But you're not alone. Your Captain seems to care and awful lot about you. He's been here everyday so far."

"Yeah," Olivia smiled, "But he's my boss."

"He cares about you."

"I care about him," she responded, "But that doesn't stop the fact that when I go home, I go home alone."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What if, Elliot came back into your life, right now? How would you feel?"

"I would be... I don't know. Upset. Surprised. Happy. Angry."

Dr. Collins noticed that Olivia was looking tired now so she looked to the clock to see that it was almost two in the morning. "For the record, I don't think you're crazy. I just think you need a little help dealing with your emotions. You've had a lot happen to you. More than a person should have to deal with and you have done it all alone. I'm glad you're letting me help you."

"I didn't really have a choice," Olivia mumbled.

"Well," Dr. Collins said ignoring her comment, "It's really late. Or early if you prefer. So I'm going to let you get some sleep now. If you need anything just have one of the nurses page me, okay?"

Olivia nodded as she stifled a yawn. The warm tea had really done the trick with making her tired. Maybe now she would be able to fall asleep and get a little bit of peace before she had to wake up and talk about more of the things she didn't want to talk about. She didn't understand the point of being stuck in the hospital and talking about her feelings. It seemed childish and she didn't think it would work. She began conjuring up ways that Dr. Collins would let her go home sooner and when she thought of one she thought would suffice she finally let sleep overtake her body.

The next morning marked the third day Olivia had been in the hospital and so far she had talked briefly about Calvin, Sonya, and Elliot. She had yet to discuss the real reason she was upset. She decided that today she wouldn't get out of bed. She wasn't going to talk to anyone. Maybe then the doctors would see that she wasn't able to be fixed and they would let her go.

"Good morning," Dr. Collins said in a cheerful tone with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Olivia didn't open her eyes.

"Olivia, are you feeling okay?" Dr. Collins looked down to her watch and saw that it was almost noon. "Usually you're up by now."

Olivia didn't acknowledge the doctor. She kept her eyes closed and pretended to stay asleep.

"I'll come back later," Dr. Collins said just loud enough where Olivia could hear her. Of course she knew that Olivia wasn't really sleeping. She had been a doctor long enough to know the difference between real sleep and fake sleep. She just wondered why was Olivia shutting down now. She had already talked about the people she believed left her, so what else was there really?

On her way to another patient's room, Dr. Collins ran into Don. "Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hey," he responded, "How's Olivia?"

Dr. Collins gave him a kind smile, "She's... hanging in there," was the best way to put it. "She wouldn't talk to me this morning. She pretended to be asleep. Maybe you'll have better luck."

Don nodded and then proceeded into Olivia's room. Today he brought her another cup of coffee and another bagel. He was determined to bring the same thing until she accepted it.

"Get up," he ordered entering the room.

Olivia stayed put.

Don sat the bag and cup down on a small bedside table and then walked over to the bed and ripped the covers back. "Get up," he ordered again.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked angrily, "I haven't slept all night and I'm tired! I don't want to get up now leave me alone!"

"Get up," he said handing her her shoes, "We're going on a walk."

"I'm not going anywhere," Olivia said crossing her arms. Her face showed that she was clearly unimpressed with Don's rude attempt to try and get her to talk.

"Yes, you are."

Don could see steam coming out of Olivia's ears but, she didn't argue. She put her shoes on and followed Don out of the room and down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" she asked with anger still evident in her voice.

"You'll see."

Don led her to the elevator where they rode up to the very top floor. There was a door that said balcony and you could only open the door by swiping a card.

"Nice try," Olivia said.

Don ignored her and pulled a plastic card out of his coat pocket; sliding it through the slot and pushing the door open. "Go ahead."

Olivia gave him a dirty look but then proceeded through the door. The chilly air blasted her in the face but it felt nice to get out of that stuffy hospital room. "Why are we here?"

"Look," Don said walking to the edge of the roof and pointing to all the people walking around the city. They looked like tiny ants from where they were standing. "Look at all the people. Every single one of those people has a problem. Every one of them. Every one of them has lost someone they love."

"You don't think I know that?" Olivia asked turning her attention to him. Her eyes were filled with tears but she didn't want to let them fall. She was tired of crying. "You think I want to be here? You think I want to let this ruin my life?"

"No," Don said, "I know you don't want to be here. I know you, Olivia. Which is why you need to see."

"See what?" she asked turning back around and looking down at the rush the city had to offer.

"Life," Don answered simply.

"Some life."

"What if one day you run into this man at the grocery store," Don began, "And you fall in love? And this man treats you like the Queen of England. He wants kids and so do you so, you guys head to the adoption agency and boom! You get a kid just like that."

"That's never going to happen."

"Not if you keep living your life like this," Don said seriously. "Like I said before, I know it takes time. I know this is a tough patch and I understand you can't control a lot of the things you're feeling right now. I just need you to see that this doesn't mean your life isn't over. There could be other Elliot's. There could be other Calvin's."

Olivia sighed and she felt the first tear fall from her eye and slide slowly down her face. "I miss them," she said in a voice so sad that Don wanted to just wrap his arms around her and never let her go.

"I miss them so much," she sobbed. "Elliot was a part of my life for the longest time... I feel lost without him."

"I can't imagine," Don said sympathetically.

Olivia reached up to swat at her tears and then she turned to face Don. "I'm going to do this," she said in a very determined tone. "I'm going to talk about. I'm going to talk about it with help... and I'm going to get my life back on track."

Don smiled at her. This was the Olivia he knew. Strong. Ready to tackle any predicament head on. Fearless.

"I know," Don said, "I never doubted that for a second."


End file.
